1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing tools and more particularly to a tool which, by way of predetermined force application, verifies the proper installation of closed entry socket contact within the socket insert of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of multi-pin connectors in electrical circuits requires many manual steps and for that reason is a constant source of potential failure. One particular assembly step which requires manual operation is the step of inserting the contacts into the dielectric socket insert within the body of the connector. Typically, multi-pin connectors comprise a dielectric socket insert body which is mounted in the connector shell where the connector shell provides the necessary keys for proper connection. During assembly the various pins which carry the circuit across the connector interface are inserted into the socket insert and in particular into the pin openings formed therein. It is this insertion step that is done essentially by feel and the only means for conveniently verifying the proper installation of the pin within the socket body is by way of measurement of the eventual retention forces therein.
As an example, the connectors made by the Bendex Corporation under the model series JT/LJT include within each pin opening an enlarged section into which a spring biased collar formed around the pin is expanded after insertion. This expansion is only possible if the pin assembly is inserted to sufficient depth. In view of the tolerances in the dimensions of each pin assembly and furthermore the distortions of the socket inserts within the shell of the connector, visual inspection or measurement of the pin projecting dimension does not always provide an indication of proper pin retention. For that reason there have been developed in the past various force application testing tools which can apply a controlled level of force to the end of the pin. If it is found that the pin withstands this level of force, it is then presumed that the pin is properly inserted. The difficulty with these prior art testing tools is that they normally operate on a spring pre-load basis and by excessive articulation may apply forces in excess of the design forces of the connector.